The Pocky Game
by LollyRabbit
Summary: Sasuke finally finds a party game that he likes. SasuHina


**A/N: **Bonjour readers! This is my second SasuHina fic and my first attempt to keep Hinata in character. You have no idea how much I had to try to keep her in character during this story. I actually started this one-shot quite a while ago but stopped halfway and completely forgot about it.  
>Anyway, let's hope you enjoy it!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Hinata or the Pocky game. Frowny face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hated sleepovers. He hated the processed, fatty foods that were served, how he had to share his one-person mattress with at least two other people, the outdated horror movies, and how he always got stuck sleeping next to Naruto and Choji, who both snored and talked in their sleep. However, Sasuke would be willing to put up with the un-nutritious food, the crappy film choices and the horrible sleeping arrangements if it meant he didn't have to partake in the games. If there was one thing that Sasuke hated most about sleepovers it would be the games.<p>

Now, Sasuke usually enjoyed games. He loved to remind everyone how superior and talented he was, but sleepover games were completely different to Sasuke's idea of a game. Sasuke's idea of a game was centred on proving you were better than someone else, the goal was to become a winner and crush the loser into the ground. Sleepover games were centred around...well, Naruto said they were centred around having fun but Sasuke could safely say that spending seven minutes in a closet, trying to fend off a pink-haired girl raging with hormones with a plastic coat-hanger was not fun at all. Actually, it was rather terrifying.

Anyway, now that you understand Sasuke's hatred of sleepover games we shall commence with the story. The closet-door opened and Sasuke stumbled out with the pink haired clinging onto his leg.  
>"Naruto! Close the closet again! I'm not done with my seven minutes in heaven!" Sakura shouted, trying to drag her beloved-raven-haired-prince back into their love-sanctuary, or the molesting closet, whatever you choose to call it.<br>"Ten bucks for five more minutes?" Naruto haggled and Sakura sighed.  
>"I want ten minutes for ten bucks," She negotiated and the blonde drummed his fingers against the closet door.<br>"Done." He agreed and Sasuke ripped his leg away from Sakura and back-handed Naruto, sending the blonde tumbling to the floor.

"I'm not stepping one foot in that closet ever again." He growled and Naruto chuckled and stood up with a sheepish grin on his face.  
>"I was kidding, hey, can't you take a joke?" The blonde slung his arm around his shoulder but Sasuke shrugged it off.<br>"Whatever, this is stupid, I'm going home." He dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans and began stalking off towards the door.  
>"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino cried in unison before turning to glare at each other.<br>"Back off, pig!" Sakura snarled and Ino crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"Make me!" She retorted as they both narrowed their eyes at each other.<p>

"Hey, you can't leave now Sasuke! We're about to start truth or dare!" Kiba said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And the food hasn't even come out yet," Choji added. Sasuke wasn't sure why Choji was obsessing over the party-food. He had already packed enough snacks in his bag to feed twelve, hungry Narutos.  
>"I hate truth or dare and I have better food at home." The Uchiha grumbled as Naruto latched his hand onto his shoulder.<br>"Don't be an ass! Just stay here, it's fun! I didn't gather everyone here for nothing!" Naruto said as he linked an arm with his best friend's and began dragging him towards his living room where ten other teenagers were lounging.

All of them were in Sasuke's class so naturally he was familiar with them, that didn't mean he liked all them though. There were four girls and six guys.  
>Ino and Sakura seemed to bickering over who would claim custody over a dirty sock which Naruto had sold to them prior, for twelve dollars and claimed it was Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't mind though because he never recalled ever owning a green and orange sock that had in white writing 'Youth' printed on the heel.<p>

Rock Lee was doing push-ups on the coffee table while Neji and Tenten pretended they didn't know him. Kiba was shouting impatiently that he wanted to play truth or dare while Hinata tried to calm him down. Choji was out of chips and had moved onto short-bread cookies, spilling crumbs all over the couch and Shikamaru looked like he was about to doze off at any moment.  
>Oh yeah and Shino was in the corner, standing still as if he was trying to do an impression of a pot plant or something. Basically the entire scene wasn't making the sleepover seem very appealing to Sasuke.<p>

"Let go of me Naruto." Sasuke ordered, trying to wriggle his arm out of his grip.  
>Naruto frowned. "Don't leave, if you're gone then I won't be able to make any more money."<br>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Since when have you ever cared about money? All you care about is Ramen and girls." Sasuke snorted and Naruto scratched the back of his head.  
>"Well, I kinda spent the money my mum gave me to give to our land lord on snacks and horror movies for the party," He laughed nervously and Sasuke face-palmed.<p>

"You're an idiot, you know that?"  
>"Whatever, just stay so I can sell more stuff to Sakura and Ino."<br>Sasuke sighed. As much as Naruto pissed him off, he was still his best friend.  
>"Fine, but no more games." He shivered at the thought of playing truth or dare, what if the bottle landed on Sakura or Ino?<p>

Naruto's face fell. "What? But games are what make sleepovers fun!" Naruto complained.  
>"Yeah, what else are twelve hormonal teenagers supposed to do at parties? Play dress-up?" Kiba asked sarcastically as he praised himself for being so witty.<br>"Sleepover games are stupid. There are never any actual winners or losers." Sasuke disagreed and Naruto's face lit up.  
>"What if we played a party-game that had winners and losers?" The blonde suggested with a toothy grin.<br>Sasuke gave him a sceptical look. "Like what?"  
>"Ummm..."<p>

"What about the pocky game?" Tenten suggested and Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's that?" He asked the brunette and Tenten blushed slightly at his focused stare in her direction. She wasn't a member of the Sasuke fan club but even she had to admit he was ridiculously good-looking. Not to mention how rare it was for him to give girls his full-fledged attention.

"It's when you have a stick of pocky and two people are at opposite ends of it, both people have to keep eating the pocky until one person chickens out. The person who doesn't chicken out is the winner." Tenten explained as Sasuke frowned.  
>"I don't like the sound of that." He grumbled.<br>"Okay, I'll guess we'll have to play strip poker then," Naruto sighed in mock defeat, "If you excuse me, I'm gonna go put on some boxers." He spun on his heel and began to saunter to his bedroom before Sasuke hooked two fingers onto his collar and yanked him backwards.

"Listen up, dobe," Sasuke hissed, narrowing his eyes as he held Naruto by the shirt close to his face, "If we don't play a game that doesn't involve, inappropriate touching, kissing or stripping then I'm gonna tell Sakura and Ino that you gave them Rock Lee's sock. Trust me, they won't be happy about that. Especially since I think Ino stuffed the sock in her bra."  
>Naruto gulped and gently removed Sasuke's hands from his shirt.<br>"Okay, since I'm a good friend and all, I'll make a deal with you," Naruto gave him a grin so wide that Sasuke felt slapping it right off his face, "You can choose to play the pocky game or strip poker, whatever one you pick, I don't care. If you win though, you can choose the next game."

Sasuke thought about this for a few moments. If he chose the next game he could say 'Let's play hide and seek', then he'd be the seeker and while everyone hid he'd just sit on the couch the whole time and watch television until someone realized that he had no intention of playing.  
>He grinned villainously. How perfect.<br>"Deal."

"So what'll it be?" Kiba asked. He had a bad habit of listening in on other people's conversations.  
>Sasuke tapped his chin. He didn't like the idea of going close to anyone's mouth but he'd never played poker before and with Shikamaru at the party he was bound to lose since the pineapple-head seemed to take amusement in his torture, on top of that he was a freaking mind-reader.<p>

"The Pocky game," Sasuke sighed, "But I get to choose who I verse."  
>Naruto nodded, confident that Sasuke would lose to anyone he versed in the Pocky game.<br>All the girls would jump at the opportunity to kiss him and Sasuke would be disgusted at the thought of having a guy as his first kiss.

Sasuke examined the room full of people. He planned on using a girl just in case one the guys happened to pick at that moment to come out of the closet and be all like: 'Surprise! I'm gay!'(He had his suspicions of the older Hyuuga with his long hair that he probably brushed and washed every day) No way was he picking Sakura or Ino, both of them looked like they were ready to eat his face off, he would lose for sure. Tenten would probably go all the way as well. All these girls liked him too much. He needed a girl that wasn't interested in him whatsoever...Kinda like...A smirk crept upon his lips as he fixed his gaze on the pale-faced girl with wide lilac eyes and long indigo hair.  
>Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

The girl noticed that his obsidian eyes had locked on her and her eyes widened as she shook her head. She was perfect. She was decent-looking, shy and most of all, she didn't want to kiss him.  
>Sasuke suppressed the urge to pump in his fist in the air triumphantly. Ready or not, here I come.<p>

"Her, I choose her," Sasuke declared, jabbing a finger at the meek Hyuuga heiress.  
>"No way!" Kiba shouted protectively and Neji stood up to glare at the Uchiha.<br>"You're not touching Hinata-sama." He stated, narrowing his freaky white, pupil-less eyes at Sasuke.

"I-I….." Hinata stammered, doing a great impersonation of a cherry.  
>"Hinata doesn't want to play!" Kiba finished off for her, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. Sasuke frowned. "Well, I don't want to play either but since I have to, I want to play it with her."<br>Yes, it was a dirty trick but Sasuke did not want to spend the rest of the night relying on a soy sauce bottle to decide his fate.

"Okay then, now that he's picked, let's find some pocky." Naruto clapped his hands together while Neji and Kiba fumed.  
>"I can't allow Hinata-sama to participate in such a disgusting activity! She is far too young, innocent and out of his league!" The older Hyuuga roared at the blonde.<br>"Nobody's out of my league." Sasuke grumbled to himself quietly.  
>Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.<br>"Hinata's brave. I have faith that she will try her best to win so that everyone doesn't have to play whatever crappy game that Sasuke chooses." The blonde sent a gleaming smile to Hinata and the girl's cheeks reddened further. Yeah, no pressure or anything.

"Isn't that right, Hinata?" He asked her and the girl nodded her head.  
>"I will try my best, Naruto-kun." She smiled back at him shyly.<br>"Atta girl!" Naruto cheered as Kiba and Neji sent him death glares.

"Sasuke-kun! You should've picked me!" Sakura whined, leaping off the couch and clamping onto Sasuke's arm.  
>"I'm better, and I'll prove it!" Ino declared as she raced over to Sasuke's side and wound her arms around his neck before Sakura gave her ear a sharp tug.<br>"He's mine, pig!"  
>"In your dreams forehead!"<br>Rolling his eyes, Sasuke wrenched himself from the two over-excited fan girl's grips.  
>"Let's get this over and done with. Naruto, where's the Pocky?"<p>

Naruto scrunched his face up. "I don't have any Pocky."  
>Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean you don't have any Pocky? Why'd you even make this game an option if you didn't have any Pocky?" He clenched his fists in irritation and the blonde grinned reassuringly.<p>

"Well, someone here must have Pocky. Choji, do you have any Pocky in that enormous lunch-bag of yours?" Naruto asked and Choji wrapped an arm over his over-sized lunch-bag protectively.  
>"No. Why do you automatically assume I'm the one who has Pocky. I don't even like Pocky." He said as he curled his fingers over the zipper.<p>

"You're such a liar, you were eating Pocky yesterday!" Naruto scolded him as he scrambled onto the sofa and reached for the lunch bag. Choji's palm slammed into Naruto's face as he used his other arm to hold the bag away from Naruto's reach.  
>"Hmpphh Mphhh!" Naruto said, his voice muffled by Choji's hand.<br>Sasuke sighed, seeing that nobody else felt compelled to help Naruto. He strolled over and snatched the bag from Choji while Naruto wrestled with him to remove Choji's chubby hand from Naruto's face.

After about a minute of rummaging and wrestling, sure enough Sasuke found an unopened box of Pocky. Sasuke scowled, seeing that they were chocolate flavoured instead of plain, he didn't like sweets.  
>"Hey give those back! They're mine!" Choji growled as he dumped Naruto on Shikamaru's lap, an unpleasant wake to the lazy-genius's couch-nap.<p>

"I only need one. Besides, I'd probably be doing you a favour. Do you have any idea how much shit they cram into these little sticks?"  
>Choji clenched his fists and scowled at the carpet but didn't argue any further.<p>

As Shikamaru shoved Naruto off his lap, the blonde chuckled.

"What are you waiting for, Teme? Hurry up and play so we can get onto truth or dare already." Naruto told him confidently as Sasuke smirked.  
>"I'm bound to win, the Hyuuga will definitely back out." He replied, crossing his arms across his chest and Naruto shook his head.<br>"Nah, she won't do that! Right Hina-chan?" He beamed at Hinata and the girl's cheeks reddened once again as she nodded proudly.  
>"Right." She agreed, obviously enthused by Naruto's encouragement.<p>

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga heiress. Even he had to admit that the effect that the dobe had on her was quite remarkable. The hyperactive-idiot seemed to have this knack for turning her from a stammering, bumbling mess to a confident challenger. This not might be as easy as he thought it'd be.

Sasuke ripped through the cardboard and plastic before carefully drawing out a stick of pocky. He sandwiched the treat between his lips and frowned.  
>"Let's get this over and done with."<p>

Sakura and Ino sat sulkily on the couch, unsure whether they should cheer for Sasuke during the game or not. Everyone else fell quiet and stared intently at the two challengers as Hinata kneeled down in the centre of the lounge, arms resting on the coffee table and her face now a colour of an over-ripe apple. Sasuke had a permanent scowl on his face as he leaned his elbows against the table and thrusted the pocky-stick held between his teeth in the direction of the Hyuuga's heiress's mouth.

"Come on Hinata, you can do it!" Naruto encouraged, seeing how the girl looked like she was about to pass out before her lips could come into contact with the chocolate-coated treat. She tucked a strand of silky indigo hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip in concentration. Sasuke smirked to himself. If the girl was hesitant to even bite the other end of the Pocky stick surely she wouldn't have the guts to go all the way.  
>He could tell by the way she leant in then quickly flinched away that she wasn't intent on kissing him.<p>

"Um…Sasuke-san?" She asked timidly and Sasuke scowled at her.  
>"What?" He asked impatiently. He just wanted to get the stupid game over and done with, he wasn't in the mood to wait around for her to gather up the balls to bite the stick. Hinata winced at the sourness of his tone and averted eye-contact with him.<p>

"I still want to play but….." She began but seemed to trail off in thought.  
>"But what?"<br>"Would it be alright if you didn't k-kiss me? Because I don't really want my first kiss to be with…..you…."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The girl had just unintentionally given his ego a swift yet powerful boot to the groin.  
>He clenched his fists in frustration. She didn't consider him worthy enough to claim those virgin lips of hers? She should be honoured he chose her to play the game with him! Hell, she should be honoured to even be in his presence!<p>

Kiba roared with laughter and a triumphant smirk crawled upon Neji's mouth.

Folding his arms across his chest and resisting the urge to ram his fist into Kiba's mouth Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the indigo-haired girl, deciding that she was going to suffer a humiliating defeat. They were going to play and he was going to win. He didn't mean to sound like Neji but that was her fate and it wasn't going to change. He spat the pocky onto the coffee table and looked her dead in the eye.  
>"No. If you don't want to kiss me then you'll have to back out. Naruto will probably get upset because that would mean I'd win by default but I'm sure he won't hold it against you for too long." He smiled villainously at the worried expression that crossed over the girl's pale face.<p>

"Naruto-kun, would be disappointed, wouldn't he?" She asked and Sasuke nodded.  
>"Verrrryyy disappointed." He said, making sure his voice was quiet enough so Kiba or Neji wouldn't know he was manipulating her into playing.<br>She was so gullible, he couldn't help himself.  
>She glanced at Sasuke, wincing slightly, then glanced at Naruto. A look of determination crossed the soft features of her face and she nodded.<p>

"I'll play." She decided and Sasuke suppressed the urge to smirk and drew another pocky from the red box and clasped in between his teeth. He tilted his head forward slightly and thrusted the pocky near her lips as if to say, 'Let's start already.'

She hesitantly accepted the opposite end of the stick and the game began.  
>"Come on, kick his ass Hinata!" Naruto whooped as he crawled down from the couch and kneeled next the coffee table, banging his fist enthusiastically against the wood.<br>"Go, Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered, deciding that she'd use this opportunity of Sakura sulking in the corner to win the heart of her crush.

She was the type to make the most of unfortunate situations. After all and didn't feel threatened by the Hyuuga heiress even if she did have the chance to kiss Sasuke and had bigger boobs than her on top of that. The blonde was thankful she wasn't a board like a certain cherry blossom she knew.

"Embrace the power youth!" Lee shouted only to be punched in the stomach by a moody male Hyuuga. Hinata was hardly even chewing her end, her wide lilac eyes were focused on Sasuke who was nibbling at his end of the pocky like an electric pencil sharpener.  
>"Give up, Hyuuga." He said through bites and the girl panicked slightly. She didn't think Sasuke was prepared to kiss her. She knew that he thought she was going to back out.<p>

The Hyuuga heiress would have to gamble that if she acted like she wanted to kiss him then he'd drop the pocky at the last second. Hinata couldn't stand the thought of Naruto resenting her because she'd lost the game. He'd probably think of her as a chicken. She was a Hyuuga for goodness sake and Hyuuga's didn't get scared of anything, even Uchiha's.

Hinata opened her mouth slightly and Sasuke smirked, thinking that she was going to drop the pocky to the table. However quite the opposite happened.  
>She chomped off three centimetres of biscuit, swallowing quickly before edging closer to his mouth almost frantically, bite by bite.<br>Sasuke froze, onyx eyes widening in surprise as the girl's mouth came dangerously close to his. She was going to kiss him. The look in her eyes told him that she definitely wasn't dropping the pocky. He hadn't planned for this to happen but he couldn't give up. If he lost then that would mean hours of truth or dare and other disgusting games.

He watched helplessly as Hinata tore through the chocolaty treat, only one centimetre away from his mouth. She was surprised by how much she was enjoying the game. It made her stomach twist, turn and knot in excitement as she watched someone else stare at her nervously instead of the other way around. Watching the mighty Sasuke Uchiha shake in his sandals was incredibly amusing.

He could only stare as she indulged in the pocky stick, inching closer and closer.  
>Half a centimetre. A quarter of a centimetre.<br>Drop. A tiny piece of pocky hit the table.  
>The indigo haired girl smiled sheepishly, her cheeks tingeing pink.<br>"I give up, sorry Naruto-kun." She apologised, bowing her head in Naruto's direction.  
>Sasuke stared at her. He won. He should be pumping his fist in the air triumphantly at that moment. Why did he feel so…..unsatisfied?<p>

The blonde slung his arm over Hinata's shoulder and gave her a reassuring grin before ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it, Hina-chan. You did great!"  
>The girl smiled, basking in his praise as he ranted on about how much balls she had to get so close to the Bastard's mouth.<br>Sasuke coughed, drumming his fingers against the coffee table.  
>"I believe it's my turn to pick the game." He said decisively and Naruto scrunched his face up slightly.<br>"Fine, what do you wanna play Teme?"

Sasuke pointed to the red box with a blank face.  
>"I want to play the pocky game again. I want a rematch." He decided and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.<br>Hinata's cheeks reddened further as she nodded and tilted her head to the side slightly.  
>"Okay, Sasuke-kun…but this time I won't let you win," She said softly and he raised his eyebrows at her.<p>

"Game on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I tried to keep Hinata in character the whole way through but at the end I'll admit I let her out of character a bit. Anyway, please tell me how I did in keeping Hinata in character and some tips would be greatly appreciated because I really suck at that.  
>I hope you enjoyed the story though! *Nibbles on a stick of pocky*<br>Reviews would be love! I like to hear what I did good, your favourite parts and what I need to improve on!  
>Thanks for reading, ^-^<p> 


End file.
